Emotions Run High
by hmbass85
Summary: Mark sees Addison with Alex... Izzie thinks she's in love with a married man... what happens when these two get drunk and run into each other at Joe's.... So totally McStizzie with some Addisex.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK so I've been reading these things for a few months now but this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic since I was like 12. So just read and review let me know how I'm doing and suggestions are always welcome!! Thanks and enjoy!!!!

Oh yeah and I don't own these characters ABC and Shonda do!!

Mark picked up the most recent glass that had been placed in front of him by Joe and placed it to his lips taking a slow dileberate swig savoring the feel of the whiskey coating his throat as the liquid fire made it's way to his stomach. Mark still couldn't believe he the "manwhore" had been able to hold out but she hadn't. The image of Addison coming out of the supply closet flustered with Karev right behind her played over and over in his mind. Of all the people she could have slept with in that hospital why did it have to be Karev? And then he's reaction asked Meredith for a official meeting of the dirty mistress club, what in the hell was he thinking, he still on shakey ground with Derek and that wasn't going to do much to improve their friendship or lack there of. So that's why he was here drinking his sorrows away just like a damned intern.

He kissed her, or had she kissed him, and then the elevator doors opened and who else would be standing there but his wife. Izzie had never been so confused in her life. She wanted George that much was sure, but did she want him as a friend or a lover? That answer wasn't so clear. She loved George certainly she had loved George for almost a year now but she was positive it was a friend love, wasn't it? She knew she didn't love him like she had Denny, and it wasn't that all consuming passion she'd had with Alex, so what was it? And then Callie suddenly being nice to her and everything between them being "fine" when not even a month ago she slept with her husband. But that's what Izzie did best wasn't it complicated emotional situations. She swiped at the tears that had started to form in her eyes and stood from the corner table she had inhabited alone for the past two hours, grabbing her glass she headed for the bar, if she was going to get through this one she wasn't definately going to need more alcohol.

"Watch it," Mark yelled as his whiskey spilled down the front of his shirt. He turned around to see who was clumsy and stupid enough to bump into him. "Stevens," He said his eyes locking with hers.

I know it was short but I just kinda wanted to set everything up to begin with before we get into the McStizzie goodness of it all!!!! Also there will be Addisex next time I promise!!! But you know the drill you've read it now review it just hit that pretty purple button, come on you know you want to!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill I don't own these people ABC and Shonda do!

"Oh god," Izzie mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem Stevens I'm the one with alcohol all over my shirt," Mark said as he grabbed napkins to dry himself off.

"You know what McSteamy, I'm really not in the mood for your condescending crap tonight. So I'm sorry I bumped into you, trust me if I could have controlled it I would have. However I'm here to get completely trashed and forget about all the problems surrounding my life at this time, so if you don't mind," she said turning her body away from him.

"McSteamy huh?" His voice full of innuendo.

Izzie whipped her head around almost smacking mark in the face with her blonde curls, "Seriously? I mean do you ever stop? You know I don't think in all my life I have ever met a bigger chauvinistic pig."

"I know you have had a few but you do still realize that I am your boss right?"

"You are my boss when you talk to me with respect and professionalism, but when you talk to me like an ass I'm going to treat you like an ass. I thought we had been through this once before." Izzie replied fed up with the attending in front of her but also relieved that she had someone to let her frustrations out on.

There was a sparkle of passion in her chocolate brown eyes that caught him off guard. There was only one other female that had the balls to speak to him like that, usually woman were putty in his surgical hands. Which was a good thing, if all you wanted was meaningless sex, but that was really getting old quick. He had been in Seattle for months now and still didn't have one person that he could truly call a friend, someone who he could ask to go out for a drink, someone who would listen when he needed to talk. Maybe it was time to make one.

"Well it's obvious we've both had a bad day so why don't I get us a couple of drinks and meet you over at your table," Mark offered raising his hand to get Joe's attention.

"Yeah like that's really going to happen, Sloan I'm not sleeping with you, like you said earlier you're my boss," Izzie laughed at the absurdity of the thought that Mark believed he could get her in bed.

"Now whose mind is in the gutter Steven's I simply asked to buy you a drink, and maybe have a friendly conversation, nothing more. Scouts honor." Mark replied gesturing with his hand.

"You were a boy scout?" She inquired trying to change the subject from him joining her at her table

"Not exactly," He grinned

"Well this doesn't count then," She laughed as she mimicked his gesture.

"Come on Stevens I had a bad day also, I just need to talk. Besides you know interns make crap money, so you should appreciate the free drinks."

"Oh all right, but the first sexual innuendo I'm gone and you'll be left talking to yourself and a very large bar tab," Izzie smiled and walked back to her table in the corner.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea she thought, they had both had bad days and just needed a little company while they drink their blues away. At least she hoped it wasn't a mistake to let the biggest manwhore at Seattle Grace near her. She wasn't a saint herself she had slept with a married man for god's sake, and if anyone could understand that it was Mark Sloan.

"Alright Dr. Stevens here is your Washington Apple, although I would not have pictured you as a whiskey woman, but what's going so wrong in your life?"

"Oh no, you wanted to talk so you talk I'll listen," Izzie said stirring the red liquid sitting in front of her.

"You sure you can handle the tales of my '_sexcapades_'" He grinned at her with his trademark McSteamy smile.

Izzie rolled her eyes and held her hand up to her mouth, "I'm sorry I think I just vomited a little."

"Well it doesn't really make a difference anyway, being that I haven't had any tales to tell in the past thirty two days." Mark replied knowing that would really get a reaction.

"Nice try but lying about not having sex in the past month is not going to get me in bed with you."

"Damn Stevens is that all you think about? I mean your pretty and everything but whose to say that you're my type?" Mark replied taking a drink of his whiskey

"Puh..lease Sloane anything in a skirt is your type," Izzie retorted her words beginning to slur a bit.

"Thanks, it's always my pleasure to be the resident slut. But this time I'm telling you the truth I have not had sex in thirty two days, because of a stupid damn bet." Mark responded knocking back the rest of his drink

"Addison?" Izzie queried as she slurped up the rest of the red liquid out of her glass and raised her arm to grab Joe's attention. This was getting good there was no way she was getting up now even if it was for alcohol.

"Yeah she came up with this idea that if we could go sixty days with no sex we would give a relationship a chance, what a waste of time that was."

"I thought you said you hadn't had sex in the past month," Izzie asked confused.

"I haven't, she has." For the first time since Izzie met Mark she saw emotion in his baby blues.

"I'm sorry," she said as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his. The contact only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away realizing what she had done.

"It's fine," he replied shrugging it off, "Ok your turn now, I've spilled my guts, now what is going on in Izzie Stevens world."

"This table is so Vegas right? I mean what is said here stays here right?" She asked wanting to finally be able to confide in someone but concerned about it being spread around the Seattle Grace rumor mill.

"Scouts honor," Mark said again with his ridiculous hand gesture.

"I'm not joking, my secret can ruin lives."

"It's strictly between me and you," Mark said as Joe placed two fresh drinks in front of them.

"I slept with someone," Izzie said simply.

"Ok and the great tragedy in that would be."

"I slept with someone who is married," she elaborated casting her eyes down into her drink.

"O'Malley," Mark stated.

"How in the hell did you know," She practically screamed her eyes flying to his.

"Well the way you two have been avoiding each other like the plague lately for one, but without the vital piece of information you just provided I would have figured you two had just had a disagreement."

"We were really drunk and it was a huge mistake, but then he kissed me earlier today in the elevator, and I thought maybe it wasn't just a drunken mistake then the elevator doors opened and there was Callie standing right there. That's when I remembered he's married. Oh and did I mention transferring to Mercy West because he can't be around me, I'm losing my best friend because of one stupid reckless mistake."

"Damn now I'm the one who's sorry."

"It's our own stupid fault, but anyway let's just forget about all the shit in our lives right this moment and have fun, but I'm warning you be ready for a hefty bar tab." She said as she pulled the swizzle stick out of her drink and downing the rest of it.

"I think my wallet can handle one night of Izzie Stevens drunken debauchery," He said imitating the intern's actions.

Ok I know I said Addisex this time but things changed, however I do promise there will be some soon! But tell what you think reviews are motivation to write more, and that means quicker updates!! J So hit that little purple button PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
